In U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,098, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, an effective child resistant container closure system for any type of conventional container is provided that is highly effectively yet simple. The system as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,098 Patent is readily adapted for use as either a child resistant, or non-child resistant container, which can be readily determined at the point of purchase. While the system disclosed in that patent is highly effective for many circumstances, under some circumstances it is desirable to provide an even more simplified child resistant container system which the user can optionally use or not use.
The child resistant container system according to the present invention provides at least one recess in the cap for the container into which a latch element may be moved. The general concept of moving a latch element into a recess is well known in the art per se, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,003, 4,989,739, and 5,115,928, but in conventional systems the latch element is typically associated with the container top and a relatively complex arrangement is provided. Also because the association with the container top typically such latches, if not utilized, either provide exposed parts on the cap, or provide a cap that is not aesthetic. Also, because the cap is a relatively small element the machining or molding of the components is relatively difficult and the caps may be expensive.
According to the present invention a child resistant container system, and a method of utilization thereof are provided which are greatly simplified with respect to the prior art, utilizes a cap without any moving parts, and provides a secure latch system which either may be used or not used by the purchaser.
According to one aspect of the present invention a child resistant container system is provided comprising the following components: An open top container having a first set of surface manifestations adjacent the open top, and a stop element on the opposite side of the surface manifestations from the open top. A closure cap having a top surface, and second set of surface manifestations which cooperate with the first set of surface manifestations in a closed position of the cap on the container to preclude movement of the cap away from the container in a dimension uncovering the open top. At least one first recess in the stop element, and at least one second recess in the cap extending substantially perpendicular to the top surface, the first and second recesses aligned when the cap and container are in the closed position. And a latch mounted to the container on the opposite side of the stop element from the first set of surface manifestations for movement from a first position in which the latch is spaced from the recesses, to a second position in which the latch extends into both of the recesses and prevents relative rotational movement between the cap and stop container.
Preferably the first and second recesses comprise channel shaped recesses. The latch may comprise a slide having a finger engaging portion and mounted for reciprocal movement with respect to the container to reciprocate into the first recess and then the second recess to preclude relative rotation between the cap and the container. The at least first and second recesses preferably comprise a single first recess and a single second recess, although multiple second recesses may be provided especially where the surface manifestations are anything aside from screw threads. Typically, however, the first and second surface manifestations comprise external and internal screw threads, respectively. The slide may be mounted for reciprocation by a single guide pin extending outwardly from the container and having a shaft engaging a slide track in the slide, and having a head on the opposite side of the slide from the container which prevents the pin from becoming completely separated from the slide; and wherein the slide track and pin are positioned and dimensioned so that the slide is always in the first recess.
Alternatively, the latch may comprise a lever pivotally mounted to the container, and pivotal into the first recess and then the second recess to preclude relative rotation between the cap and container. The stop element may comprise a stop ring, and the container may comprise a vial, bottle, or any other conventional container.
While the system as described is preferred, under some circumstances it is possible to eliminate the stop ring/ element and just rely on the engagement between the latch and the recess in the cap to preclude relative rotation between the cap and container when latched together. Pursuant to this embodiment the child resistant container system comprises the following components: An open top container having a first set of surface manifestations adjacent the open top. A closure cap having a top surface, and second set of surface manifestations which cooperate with the first set of surface manifestations in a closed position of the cap on the container to preclude movement of the cap away from the container in a dimension uncovering the open top. At least one first recess in the cap extending substantially perpendicular to the top surface. And a latch mounted to the container on the opposite side of the first set of surface manifestations from the open top, for movement from a first position in which the latch is spaced from the first recess, to a second position in which the latch extends into the first recess and prevents relative rotational movement between the cap and stop container. The details of the container system may be as described above. Where the slide embodiment for the lever is utilized, the slide may be mounted for reciprocation by a single guide pin extending outwardly from the container and having a keyed shaft engaging a keyed slide track in the slide, and having a head on the opposite side of the slide from the container which prevents the pin from becoming completely separated from the slide.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of using a container system comprising a container having internal screw threads adjacent an open top thereof and a stop element opposite the threads from the open top, a closure cap having a top surface and internal screw threads which can cooperate with the external screw threads on the container, at least one recess in each of the cap and stop element, and a latch mounted to the container on the opposite side of the stop element from the screw threads and movable with respect to the container, is provided. The method preferably comprises: (a) Screwing the cap onto the container so that the external and internal screw threads cooperate so that at least one recess in the cap is in substantial alignment with at least one recess in the stop element; and (b) moving the latch with respect to the container and substantially aligned recesses so that the latch penetrates both of the recesses and precludes relative rotation of the cap with respect to the container.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective and inexpensive child resistant container system, and a simple method of utilization thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.